<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tacto (editado) by dan_mellark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067429">Tacto (editado)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_mellark/pseuds/dan_mellark'>dan_mellark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karmaland, Karmaland 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Maybe un:, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Rubegetta - Freeform, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:09:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_mellark/pseuds/dan_mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“¿entonces por eso nunca querías tocarme?”</p><p>Rubius sólo quiere saber porqué su novio siempre usa guantes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tacto (editado)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Por fin terminé de editar esta cosa. Dios, no saben lo mucho que quería volver al pasado y advertirme de que no lo escribiera en dos puntos de vista. Pero estoy satisfecha del resultado, aun si hay cosas que no terminan de gustarme.<br/>También tengo que decir que cambié y eliminé algunas escenas que no aportaban mucho. Igual esto es más un PWP. </p><p>Advertencias: contenido sexual explícito. </p><p>En fin, esto se está alargando sin sentido, así que mejor disfruten de la lectura.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rubius siempre se preguntó por qué su novio jamás se quitaba los guantes. Al lugar que fuera, de la manera que estuviera vestido o haciendo cualquier actividad, siempre llevaba aquellos guantes blancos. Y estaba casi seguro de que tenía unos cuantos pares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Cuando comenzaron a salir, le resultó curioso la manera en que infinidad de veces alejaba la mano cuando intentaba tomársela. Pero jamás le dijo nada; lo tomó como muestra de timidez o falta de confianza. Después de todo, apenas comenzaban a conocerse, y al final. terminó por acostumbrarse a la textura de la suave tela, tanto en sus manos como en sus mejillas y, muy pronto, en más partes de su cuerpo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Nunca le había visto las manos desnudas, hasta ese día. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Estaban en la sala de Vegetta, la película había sido olvidada hace ya un tiempo, y ambos se encontraban recostados en el sillón, besándose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Rubius se sostenía de los antebrazos mientras se cernía sobre Vegetta, y separó sus labios para comenzar a prodigar besos por su mandíbula y su cuello. Disfrutó de la sensación de sus dedos en su cabello. Sintió a Vegetta moverse debajo de él hasta que quedó sentado en su regazo y volvió a unir sus labios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Rubius recorrió su pecho hasta que metió las manos por debajo de la playera y trazó con las palmas un camino desde su estómago hacia arriba. Sintió los músculos de Vegetta tensarse y luego relajarse. Tomó el dobladillo y lo miró pidiéndole permiso para sacarla. Vegetta asintió. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Su tacto lo tenía delirante. Por mucho que ya hubiera sentido las manos de Rubius en él, aún no se acostumbraba a la electricidad que lo recorría. Hasta el momento, no habían hecho nada que no hubieran hecho antes, pero desde hace algunos días, no podían quitarse las manos de encima. A pesar de eso, había una especie de regla tácita de no tocarse por debajo de la cintura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Rubius atacó de nuevo su cuello e inclinó su cabeza a un lado para darle más acceso. Gruñó cuando lo sintió bajar por su pecho, dándole besos con la boca abierta. Y jadeó al sentir sus labios en uno de sus pezones mientras su mano masajeaba el otro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Vegetta pensó que se desmayaría. Sí, moriría y la causa sería la boca de su novio. De repente, su mente se llenó de angustia. Los nervios y la inquietud amenazaron con matar aquel ambiente tan reciente y delicado, por lo que lo tomó del rostro y lo acercó para besarlo con calma; su sabor lo tranquilizó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Rubius suspiró. Puso sus propias manos sobre las que lo sostenían y, la suave tela de los guantes le dieron la bienvenida. El beso pronto se tornó más ávido y movió tentativamente sus caderas. Sonrió triunfalmente al escuchar a Vegetta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    —Joder… —Vegetta hizo un ruido gutural, y apoyó sus manos en sus caderas para ayudarlo en sus movimientos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Rubius se separó lo suficiente para poder quitarse la sudadera negra y la playera que vestía, y, como si le faltara el aire, volvió a unir sus labios. Se sostuvo de los hombros de Vegetta mientras se movía sobre su regazo. Exhaló bruscamente cuando Vegetta aceleró sus movimientos, provocando más fricción entre ellos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    El aire estaba cargado de electricidad y sus respiraciones salían en pequeños gemidos que ambos trataban de controlar. Sentía la cara ardiendo, tanto por los movimientos que hacía como por la consciencia de lo que sucedía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Se detuvo al sentir la mano cubierta de Vegetta en la bragueta de su pantalón. Lo miró, y se encontró con su mirada, pidiéndole permiso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿P-puedo…? —su voz entrecortada le hizo cierta gracia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Asintió. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Los dos rieron al ver los dedos temblorosos de Vegetta tratar de desabrochar el botón, pero en cuanto bajó la cremallera, todo aire alegre fue ligeramente delegado por un uno más serio; después de todo, estaban llevando esto más lejos.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Se estremeció al sentir la mano de Vegetta tratando de entrar en sus pantalones. La posición no le daba el suficiente acceso, por lo que se levantó, se quitó los pantalones y se sentó de nuevo a horcajadas sobre los muslos del otro. Sonrió al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Vegetta. Tomó sus manos y las puso de nuevo en su cintura. Se sentía extraño estar casi completamente desnudo frente a alguien más, era una experiencia completamente diferente, pero no se sentía incómodo. No con él. Y todo era por el chico que lo miraba con adoración. Sólo era Vegetta, tenía la confianza suficiente en él para saber que se detendría si así lo quería. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Pero no quería. Así que se dejó llevar un poco más. Tomó una de las manos de Vegetta y repartió besos por toda ella antes de morder ligeramente las yemas de sus dedos.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Vegetta inspiró bruscamente. No tenía idea de dónde había salido aquella faceta de Rubius, pero no lo iba a cuestionar. Estaba más que feliz de explorar aquel terreno junto a él. Sintió la electricidad recorrerlo desde los puntos donde Rubius le había mordido. Gimió ante la descarga de adrenalina que lo atravesó, luego cerró los ojos y alejó su mano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   El movimiento desconcertó a Rubius, por el gemido que Vegetta soltó, creyó que le había gustado. Trató de disculparse, sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando lo vio quitarse los guantes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —lo miró casi con alarma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Vegetta trató de suprimir la risa por la confusión en su rostro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ey, no pongas esa cara, chiqui. Que mi “secreto” no es tan dramático. —Hizo comillas en el aire. Le explicó que para él no era un secreto, simplemente no iba contando por ahí que sus manos eran muy sensibles. No le gustaba la sensación que le producía el contacto de sus manos desnudas con otras personas. Era incómodo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    El menor lo seguía viendo extrañado, tratando de procesar todas sus teorías se habían derrumbado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Vegetta continuó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te explico, sucede que mis manos son zonas erógenas fuertes, y a pesar de que el contacto con superficies no me provoca nada, el de otras personas sí. Aunque no sea en plan sexual. Me dan cosquillas y me pone nervioso. Listo, ahí tienes la respuesta a lo de los guantes. Ahora, ¿podemos continuar? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Al ver que su novio no respondía, lo atrajo por la nuca para besarlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   A pesar de sus reservas, Rubius terminó por dejarse llevar y le respondió, besándolo con avidez. No podía creer que ese fuera el Gran Secreto. No es que no se le hubiera cruzado por la mente aquella posibilidad, sin embargo nunca creyó que resultaría ser la verdadera. Las manos desnudas de Vegetta trazando su espalda lo distrajeron de continuar divagando. Lo recorrió un escalofrío por el contraste entre el aire frío que comenzaba a entrar y las cálidas manos del pelinegro; tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a su tacto, pero recibió de buen grado la nueva sensación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Se detuvieron cuando Vegetta se levantó y tomó a Rubius de la muñeca para llevarlo a su habitación. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ambos soltaron una risita al caer en la cama. Se besaron con calma mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro. Se quedaron ahí, simplemente disfrutando del calor de los últimos rayos del atardecer en su piel, hasta que Rubius comenzó a rozar sus manos. Vegetta volvió a sentir esa peculiar electricidad y escondió su cara en el cuello del otro, sonrojado. Un jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de Rubius en la palma de su mano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Con una idea en mente, Rubius lo recostó hasta quedar totalmente de espaldas en la cama, luego, se deslizó a través de su cuerpo, marcando un camino con su boca y sus manos en toda la piel que encontraba a su paso. Y sonrió al escuchar el jadeo de Vegetta cuando sus labios se encontraron con la oscura línea de vellos debajo de su ombligo. Sin embargo, los dejó de lado, y bajó un poco más. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Desabrochó la bragueta de sus pantalones y Vegetta levantó sus caderas para ayudarlo a quitárselo. Rubius arrojó la prenda a alguna parte de la habitación y se arrodilló frente a él. Se dió un momento para respirar y controlar sus nervios, al mismo tiempo que observó a su novio: despeinado, con el rostro sonrojado, los ojos dilatados, la respiración entrecortada y los labios hinchados. Los músculos del pecho y los brazos que tanto le gustaba tocar y... esas manos tan suaves que ya tendría tiempo para inspeccionar más a fondo. Bajó la vista y vio su objetivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Se colocó en medio de las piernas de Vegetta, le dio un beso rápido y bajó el rostro a la altura de su erección. Suavemente, acarició su miembro por encima de la ropa interior. Después lo sacó. La sensación difería levemente a la de tocarse a sí mismo, su piel era más clara que la del resto de su cuerpo y más suave. De pronto lo inundó un deseo por probarlo. Sintió la saliva acumularse ante el pensamiento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Vegetta sintió el rostro caliente; aquello era más de lo que esperaba ese día, se supone que sólo iban a ver una película y pasar el rato junto, pero definitivamente le gustaba este giro de acontecimientos. Todavía estaba procesando el hecho de que Rubius lo estaba tocando cuando sintió la calidez y humedad de la lengua de su novio en la punta de su erección. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh, joder —Se estremeció y soltó un gemido lastimero mientras agarraba el edredón, rogando porque no se detuviera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    El sabor era extraño y un poco fuerte, mas no desagradable, y definitivamente quería seguir escuchando los sonidos que Vegetta profería, por lo que, haciendo caso a sus instintos, abrió la boca y comenzó a chuparlo. A pesar de que era la primera vez que hacía algo así, y que no estaba del todo seguro de estar haciéndolo bien, las manos de su novio masajeando su cabello y sus jadeos, lo hicieron continuar. Una de sus manos fue a la parte que su boca no alcanzaba a cubrir y la movió de arriba abajo, mientras la otra fue a sus testículos. Le lanzó miradas fugaces para ver si lo estaba haciendo bien. La imagen de Vegetta con los labios abiertos, dejando salir suspiros y jadeos, y el sudor bajando por su frente era algo que nunca olvidaría. Fue ganando confianza, y siguiendo lo que Vegetta le decía, aumentó la velocidad de los movimientos. Los sonidos que escapan de Vegetta fueron la señal de que estaba cerca del límite; y en un punto Vegetta lo separó de su miembro y usando su propia mano, acabó en su estómago. Su preocupación le produjo una punzada de felicidad en el pecho, pero la adrenalina y aquella imagen tan erótica lo excitaron aún más.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Volvió a su lado en la cama, una sonrisa satisfecha por haberlo hecho venir adornaba su cara. En la habitación sólo se escuchaba la respiración aún afectada de su novio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Vegetta tenía su brazo apoyado en su frente y poco a poco volvió en sí. El orgasmo había sido maravilloso, nada se comparaba a la dicha que sentía en ese momento. Su respiración se reguló hasta que escuchó un gemido a su lado. Miró a su derecha para encontrarse con una imagen que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío: su novio tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, su torso estaba tenso, mientras una de sus manos estaba en su miembro. Se levantó un poco y lo besó, a la vez que una de sus manos se unió a la de él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A pesar de la suavidad de su piel, notaba la falta de lubricación; interrumpió el beso y acercó su mano a los labios de su novio, él pareció entender lo que quería y tomó su mano. Sosteniendo su mirada, comenzó a humedecer toda la palma junto con los dedos. Olas de placer lo recorrieron desde el punto donde su lengua y su dientes lo tocaban. Alejó su mano, la boca de Rubius se sentía como el cielo, pero quería hacer que Rubius se sintiera igual que él, así que comenzó a masturbarlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    No sabía que chupar a alguien lo pondría tan duro. Pensar en Vegetta lo llevó a masturbarse a su lado, sin pensar en que Vegetta bien podría ayudarlo. El beso se volvió frenético y demandante mientras Vegetta lo tocaba, y Rubius procuraba no acabar demasiado pronto. Llegó un punto en el que las descargas eléctricas fueron demasiado para Rubius y rompió el beso, dejando salir gemidos mesurados. El placer fluyó a través de sus venas cuando bajó la vista para ver cómo aquella gran mano lo masturbaba, soltó una maldición. El nudo en su estómago creció cuando Vegetta aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, y sus jadeos salían cada vez más fuertes. Y aunque Rubius trató de encontrar sus labios otra vez, un solo jadeo de satisfacción salió de sus labios cuando se corrió en la mano del pelinegro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Dios… —dijo con la voz ronca y los ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo vibraba por el orgasmo y el aire de la habitación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Eso fue intenso. —se levantó y tomó un poco de papel higiénico para limpiar a Rubius y a sí mismo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubius asintió. Una realización cruzó por su mente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Joder, chaval, ¿entonces por eso nunca querías tocarme? —dijo atónito, como si Vegetta no se lo hubiera dicho minutos antes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegetta sonrió y se acercó a él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Eh, sí, en parte sí —dijo nerviosamente, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Si te fijas bien, no suelo tocar a nadie a menos que sea necesario y a ti siempre quiero tocarte —respondió en sus labios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Rubius sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Vegetta los cubrió con una sábana. Exhaustos, se besaron lánguidamente, dejando que sus respiraciones se acompasaran.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FIN</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que les haya gustado.<br/>Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva es bienvenido.<br/>Muchas gracias por leer.</p><p>PD: Ah, sí, esto lo escribí inicialmente para el primer aniversario rubegetta.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>